Frozen midnight
by Annabethchildofwisdom
Summary: Elsa finds an unexpected surprise and leaves Jack in fear. When he turns on hi TV five years later he sees Elsa and a little white haired boy which forever changes his life. Can Jack become the father he is supposed to be? Can Elsa open up to him again?
1. Pregnant

Jack punched his dorm wall, his head spinning and his legs shaking. He was angry, hurt, confused, and just plain broken, but can you blame him? You would be too if your girlfriend of four years, the one you had just planned o propose to, let you out of the blue for something she said isn't your fault.

The other people in Jack's dorm looked up. All the guys, excluding Hans, would often stay there.

"Jack!" Kristoff yelled, seeing the man almost falling over. He had tears running down his face and felt like his whole world no longer existed, and there was just emptiness.

Jack didn't come from the best background. His family was very wealthy. His parents had no time for him or his sister, so he became both father and mother to his little sister. When his mother died, it crushed his father. He began to beat his children and Jack, who was now eighteen, took his sister to college with him. Jack had called the University and asked if he would be allowed to take his sister from a home which she wasn't wanted. They had agreed upon the condition that he allowed her to stay in the girls dorm.

That is how he met Elsa. She was the best thing that ever happened to him. She took care of Pippa and treated her like a daughter. Pippa, of course, loved Elsa greatly and Jack wouldn't help but love her too.

_"Jack!...Jack!...Jack I'm scared," the small girl said, holding his hand as they walked into the University.___

_"It will be okay. I got you. Whoever you stay with will have to treat you like a queen or deal with me, okay?"___

_Pippa nodded as they walked into the girls' dorms. There were a lot of rowdy girls running around and jumping on each other that worried Jack. What would he do if she started to be influenced in the wrong way?___

_He knocked on the door to the dorm which Pippa would stay.___

_The most beautiful girl Jack had ever seen opened the door. She had blond, basically white, hair that was French braided. She wore an ice blue summer dress and when he looked into her eyes, he met pools of blue.___

_"I-I'm Jack, and this is Pippa. I-I was told she'd be staying here?"___

_The blond nodded, "Yes, the counselor told me, it is a pleasure to meet you Jack. I'm Elsa."___

_Her voice was soft and shy, and something about that made him want to love her all the more._

Jack felt like he was gonna throw up. Kristoff placed his hands on Jacks shoulders and helped him onto the couch.

"She left me," he said, gagging as he motioned for a trash can. Hiccup brought one over and winced as his friend began to throw up.

"I'll ask Anna why, Elsa wouldn't leave for no reason."

Eugene sighed, shaking his head from next to Hiccup. Jack wiped his mouth and proceeded to stumble to bed. He knew sleep would not help, but why not try? Anything to make him numb from the sharp pain in his chest would do. Anything would do.

-

"Elsa, please be reasonable, " Anna, her younger sister cried.

Elsa sobbed, "He has a future Anna. He will have a pretty woman who gives him children at the right time. He will become a famous hockey player and have millions of dollars. Pippa will be grown and he will be able to see her through everything. He will be an amazing man and husband and more than I deserve."

Anna shook her head, "Elsa, please don't shut him out. Don't close this door. I don't see why all of a sudden you have to go an-"

"I am pregnant."


	2. Life goes on

Jack grabbed a piece of pizza out of the box. The boys were all eating while the girls giggled about the boys.

"So Jacky, shall we expect you to get back in the game?" Eugene loved to tease him about his lack of a love life.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Why find a girl when I have you guys? Plus, I don't have time. The rink takes up a lot of time and I wouldn't be able to manage both."

Anna danced into the room, pulling Kristoff out of it. They had not mentioned what happened to Elsa when she had left five years prior. Both had seen her and they gave up on trying getting her back.

The look an Anna's face worried Jack. He had only seen it one other time when…when Elsa first left.

"_Kristoff," Anna ran into the room, "Kristoff, come please."_

_Kristoff was an obedient boyfriend and came when he was told. _

_She whispered to him a few times and he nodded, looked at her, and then shook his head. _

_When they came back over to the couch which Jack was moping on, she whispered, not as sneaky as she had though, "Don't say anything."_

Jack shook the memory of it out of his head, pulling out his phone.

He opened instagram, his obsession of the moment.

The first picture he saw was of Anna and Kristoff. There was a like from a peculiar name.

Frozen_Theaturicals

It sounded familiar, oddly so. He remembered it being mentioned a few times, but by whom?

He tapped the name and to his joy, it was public.

He saw a platinum blonde taking a selfie. He saw a few pictures of her on stage performing and a few of her figure skating. There were a few videos of her playing around with her friends, each one making his heart sink.

As he looked, he came to a picture. It was Elsa and a small child. He had her same hair and a face he recognized all to well. It was him. Him as a baby. He always dropped the phone.

"Jack? Jack, what are you staring at? Are you- are you crying?" He blinked as he heard Eugene.

Jack turned to Anna. "Why did Elsa leave?"

Anna looked to Kristoff, "It was her…uh her career."

Jack glared and stood, "Her career as a mother perhaps?"

Anna sighed, "Jack I…I just…"

"Why wouldn't you tell me? I have a son! I have a son….I HAVE A SON!" Jack suddenly lit up. His blue eyes got brighter and his pale skin had a pink tint to it.

"Where does she live? I have to go. Now."

Anna sighed, "She is in town now, performing at the theater. "

"Where is she at the moment?"

Jack couldn't wait a second longer. He felt overjoyed and confused. Anna told him to wait and she texted Elsa.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

Anna sighed, "She didn't want to take your future from you while you were still young. "

Jack was about to speak when a text from Elsa came through to Anna's phone.

"She's at your rink."

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks everyone who likes this. Sorry if this chapter is overly climatic, Im just to excited for him to meet the boy. I love you guys and the more reveiws and follows I get, the faster this comes up, I dont get reviews and I feel mad and don't wanna update, so please help me out here**

**~PurpleMissAliceWhitlock**


	3. Bruises

"Mommy, look what I can do," said the white haired five year old as he skated past her.

"Your very good," Elsa said. Her hair was braided back and her eyes twinkled with love.

Elsa's life had gone good for her. She landed plenty of performing jobs, she had the most beautiful son, and she knew Jack was happy. What more could she want?

Elsa herself was beautiful. She had a young face, a small button nose and little lips. Her hair was in her usual braid and her features had not changed since she had left years ago.

THere was something different about her. Bruises. There were bruises all over her arms. Jack immediately felt protective and upset that someone was hurting his Elsa. No. Not his Elsa.

Elsa and the small boy kept skating as Jack came closer. He was hesitant to speak, just admiring how beautiful the two were.

"Elsa…."

Elsa's eyes snapped up and she froze, the boy giving Jack a curious smile.

"J-Jack," Elsa whispered, her voice barely a whisper.

Elsa took the child's hand, "What are you doing here?"

Jack laughed softly, "I own this."

Elsa looked down, "Oh…."

"And who is this?"

"This? Oh this is my son. "

"Our son."

"Excuse me?"

Jack laughed softly, "Elsa, I am looking at my own face." Jack skated closer to the child. Jack kneeled and took one of the boy's hands, "he is so beautiful."

Elsa shut her eyes tightly, trying to become numb of all emotion.

"My name is Lucas," the little boy smiled. He was very pale, but his cheeks were dusted in pink.

Jack smiled, "Lucas? I am your father?"

Lucas laughed, "You, sir, are funny. I don't have a father, just mommy."

Elsa kneeled next to Lucas, which shocked Jack. "He is not lying, baby. Luc this is daddy."

Lucas smiled, his grin big and face red. The boy tackled Jack backwards, giggles coming out of his mouth. Jack felt as if he could cry. He might very well cry. No, he was crying, kissing the boys white hair.

Lucas looked at his father, "Mommy, not you can get away from Hans."

Jack looked at Lucas, then at Elsa, "Hans?"

"My Manager," she explained. "He isn't the greatest guy, but he takes care of us, and he is good to Lucas."

Jack stood holding Lucas' hand. "What does he do to you?"

"Nothing."

"Mommy, you said lying is not right," he scolded. Elsa gave the boy a look then looked at Jack.

"You and my son will not be staying with someone who hurt you," Jack said firmly.

"Who hurts you?" Jack snapped around to see a tall man. He had red hair and was in an extremely tight suit. He had bright eyes which held evil in them.

"That's Hans," Lucas said, hiding behind his father.

Hans ignored Jack, "Elsa. You are late to rehearsal," his eyes were threatening and Jack took a step in front of Elsa.

"Hans, I took the day of-"

"Did I say you could?"

"No, the stage dire-"

"But I didn't."

Jack glared, "she doesn't have to."

"Whoever you are, Elsa is my client. Elsa does as I say."

Elsa shook her head, "Hans I-"

"Then get out. I know you keep all your clothes, all your everything in your car. Don't come home."

* * *

Sorry that took so long guys. Well, you know the drill, review for more.

~purpleMissAliceWhitlock


	4. Perfection

"Hans, Hans you can't."

Jack had never seen Elsa so vulnerable. He didn't like it. Jack gathered her into his arms and picked up the boy.

Hans laughed, "Romeo can take care of you. Still, if you want me so bad, beg." He knew he had power over her because she would do anything for her son, but she wouldn't impose on the others.

Elsa slowly began to slide to her knees, but Jack grabbed her, "you're better than this."

HAns rolled his eyes and began walking away, "Hans I quit."

He turned around, "I said, I quit. I dont need you to get roles anymore. I can do it with a new manager," she said.

Hans opened his mouth to say something, but the look from JAck made him close it. As he left, the three got off the ice and sat down to take thier skates off.

"Mommy, where are we gonna stay?"

Elsa looked down at her son. "I am going to put us up in a nice hotel for the night and then we can move back into my parents house I guess."

Jack looked up, "but they live across the country…."

"And?"

"I just got my son, Elsa," Jack said, shaking his head. "You will stay with me."

Elsa shook her head, "Jack honestl-"

"You mean it daddy! With you!"

Jack picked up his son, "Of course! And we can play games and have snacks and it will be so much fun!"

Elsa saw the look in her son's eyes. She could see the hope, the love, the desire to have a father. With a heavy sigh she gave up fighting him.

"C'mon, lets get dinner," Jack said, smiling. He took the child's soft hand in his as he Lucas down. He wrapped his free arm around Elsa's waist.

Elsa smiled and let herself out of his grip, "thank you."

The three made their way to the car. Lucas now attached at his father's hip.

They went to dinner at a nice restaurant. It was italian and warm. Fake grapes and leaves were woven around the walls. Lucas had began to consume more breadsticks than he should and Jack had to laugh, squeezing the boy's hand, "save room for dinner buddy."

Lucas smiled and nodded, face covered in crumbs. Elsa wiped his face and glanced up, noticing an elderly couple, who were on their way out, standing in front of them.

"Oh my, you three look perfect," she woman said. "It isn't everyday you see couples this happy."

Elsa blushed and little Lucas grinned, "Thank you, Miss," said Jack.

As the dinner continued Elsa felt like she was melting, her frozen heart finally willing to open up.

**Hey Guys, sorry this took so long to get out for you all. I've been busy but I am back. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon and yeah. You guys know the drill, review and the chapter comes faster. I enjoy your love and thank you all so much for your support through this. Thanks again.**

**Much love,**

**~PurpleMissAliceWhitlock**


	5. Bed time

Elsa POV

When we got to JAck's house Lucas had fallen asleep. It wasn't a surprise. It had been a long day for us all.

It was so odd to see Jack again. He hadn't changed much. He had the same unruly snow white hair that my son now had. He had the same amazing blue eyes that seemed to be made of bright blue snowflakes. Jack was the same height and was still lean. He held his shoulders the same way and walked with the same sense of childish pride.

Looking at him made my heart leap. When I left him, I knew he'd go far, and far he did go. I couldn't bring myself to regret leaving. If I would have stayed he'd have been the best father, but he could have but his career second and I couldn't hold him back like that. I loved my son and wouldn't give him up for everything, but I found myself wondering what it would have been like to just continue uninterrupted as we had been.

Lucas was like his father in many ways. He was flirty, outgoing, and never stopped talking. He was passionate when he felt strongly about something and always managed to give me hope. He was the reason I could keep going. When I left Jack, everything was frozen and dark. Life was a frozen midnight that never saw sun. Once Lucas was born, dawn came and melted half of my heart. The other half was still dark and cold, keeping myself in isolation where I couldn't get hurt.

Jack lifted the boy into his arms and it reminded me how much they looked alike. The only missing feature was the eyes. Lucas had my eyes. I never thought my eyes were beautiful until I saw them on Lucas. They had Jack's twinkle of fun.

Jack carried Lucas into the house and laid him in bed. He went to his dresser and found a shirt Elsa could sleep in. He brought it back out into the living room, a smile on his pale lips.

"So Elsa," he said, looking up at the woman who stood awkwardly by the door. He was stunned by her. Jack had forgotten how lovely she was. Her hips were full, like her chest now was. Her face was carved by an angel.

Elsa had never been small. She was very short back then, before she left. Her hips and chest had came early. People used to tease her about it, guys always acted like perverted pigs. That was until Jack. When he met her, he was kind. When he loved her, he was honest and true. He cherished her for more than her body.

"I was thinking….I," he ran his fingers through his hair, looking down. "I'm not….I can't...I couldn't….Oh God! I can't lose you again. My heart Elsa, it can't handle it."

ELsa was lost in thought for a moment, not knowing what to think. She reached out shyly, looking up at him through her eyelashes, taking his hand.

"I didn't leave because I wanted to, you know that, right?"

"Yeah..I know Elsie."

Elsa brought his ice cold fingers to her lips. "And I won't leave again unless I have to."

Jack smiled at her, kissing her cheek, "I know, my queen, I know."

They stood in a comfortable silence for a few moments before he sighed, "I, uh, here," he handed her the shirt, "to sleep in."

Elsa grinned, taking it. "Thank you."

Jack put his hand on ELsa's back, guiding her to the bathroom where she could change. Once inside Elsa sighed, placing the dark blue shirt to her nose and inhaling. She sighed, taking off her shirt and pants, then slipping his shirt over his head. She went out to find him and he was in his boxers, stretching before bed.

He took her hand and twirled her. She grinned and looked around the room. The back wall which the room rested against was navy blue. The surrounding walls were tan. Around the bed was a large wooden cabinet structure that turned into two small dressers on each side. There were two navy blue chairs in the corner and a book table. The bed set was a beautiful red, white, and blue.

Lucas was tucked in the middle of the large bed. Jack picked her up, causing her to squeal in surprise. He let out a small laugh, "Oh Elsie."

He laid her down next to Lucas and crawled on the other side of the boy, wrapping his arms around the two and settling into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

**So yeah. You guys know this by now. Review for more. Also would you guys want me to make a pintrest board so you can see rooms in Jack's home and that kinda stuff? Lemme know my lovelies **

**~PurpleMissAliceWhitlock**


	6. Fun of Love

The next morning Jack woke first, relieved that Elsa and his son were there, and he wasn't just dreaming.

Lucas popped his head up out of the blanket and smiled at his father. Jack opened his arms and pulled his son close, kissin his hair.

Lucas looked at his father,"you look like me. I look like you. Mommy told me so."

"Well buddy, your mommy is real smart, I wouldn't doubt her."

Lucas rolled his eyes with a laugh, "I know, daddy."

Jack noticed that the boy wore his smirk. He had the same mischievous look in his eye that Jack often wore and knew well.

Before Jack could react, Lucas tackled him backward on to the mattress, "I'm gonna tickle you."

Jack smirked., "not if I tickle you first!" He began to tickle the little boy who sat atop his chest.

Elsa had woken and began to watch them interact. They tickled each other until they both couldn't breathe. With a soft smile Elsa took Jack's hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. "You guys wanna go cook?"

Elsa nodded, picking up Lucas. The three went to the kitchen and decided on chocolate and banana pancakes.

Making pancakes isn't hard, but when you have a mischievous son and his father for help, you're not going to keep things clean.

ELSA POV

I hadn't had this much fun in forever. Not, since before I left Jack. We used to do things like this all the time. Smearing food on each others noses or lips then liking it off, of somehow ending up spraying each other when washing the car. We loved to challenge each other and then cuddle, or shower together.

When I was with Jack, everything we did was fun. We laughed, played, and always had a smile on our faces. During the pregnancy I was lonely. I was broken without Jack, but Merida, my friend, helped me get through it. I met her when I moved and she and I became close.

We were the oddest pair, Merida and I. She is a hot head. She started fights, and was headstrong and assertive. She never let me fall because she held me up and hurt anyone who hurt me. I guess that is why we worked so well. She was the fire when mine went out, the fire to my ice.

When Lucas was born, life wasn't a cold, frozen midnight. It was a beautiful dawn that thawed the coldest heart. He became my life.

Now, it was amazing to see my son and the only man I can say I love together, just enjoying one another.

"I'm gonna go wash up," I said, "And you two will be too when I return.

I went to his bathroom and turned on the shower. I took off my clothes as I let the water turn hot and I looked into his long mirror on the door. I could count my ribs, and the bruises on my body were obvious, but fading. My face looked tired, but it had a light that I hadn't seen in so long.

I stepped into the shower and looked at all his soaps. I smelled each one and they all seemed like variations of Jack. Jack always smelt like AXE, the light brown Dark Temptations. I had no choice but to wash with it, but I didn't mind the smell of Jack on me, owning me.

After my nice hot shower, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around me. I heard Jack's lovely voice singing along to the radio in the other room and Lucas laughing.

Lucas had a beautiful laugh. Lucas was perfect. He was an easy child, he didn't talk back much. He always had this sense of joy and awe, and never got bored. He respected me and was actually rather protective of me. He has his father's face and hair, but my eyes, and on him they were perfect. He knew how to use them too. He would give me those eyes and pout, then I was putty in his hands.

Once I re-dressed myself in Jack's oversized clothes, I braided my hair and went to the kitchen. I found a clean kitchen and family.

"Like it?" JAck said, smirking at me. "You guys clean fast."

Both smiled at my comment. After a few more minutes of praise, we all agreed maybe we should go out and eat for today, save us the trouble of one again making a mess.

I had been waiting for so long for love to feel like this, this wonder and awe that I always had wanted to feel when falling in love. The complete joy that everyone promised would happen. Those moments where your children and spouse seemed like the best miracle and God was smiling when he made them. I think he was, they are the best people I know.

Lucas had Jack's playful personality. Everyday with my baby was painful, yet perfect. I suffered the pain off the memory of what once was mine, but rejoiced in future that he gave me.

I found myself going off into space often during breakfast, my thoughts just reflections on the past and hopes for the future.

Jack kissed my cheek, "you think too much."

"You don't think enough" I teased as he took a bite of my toast."

"Because thinking is so boring. It makes life hard."

JACK POV

My silly little Elsa. She always was one of those people who overanalyze everything. She would measure odds. What are the odds of something happening. I was more of those, whatever happens happens, but hey, opposites attract, right?

I also loved that she let me eat her food. I ate her toast while she ate her french toast, but if it were her sister, she could have stabbed me with a fork.

Elsa was leaning on me, Luas in my lap, and I never felt better. My son was a mess. Eggs somehow ended up in his hair and syrup down his shirt. Elsa rolled her eyes, "every meal. Seriously, you laugh, but I always have extra clothes for him. "

I laughed, kissing his snowy hair, "Is that true? Are you a messy little monster?"

I heard the child on my lap giggle, "of course daddy, I'm only a kid."

I laughed at the sass from my son and took a sip of my coffee. Elsa was on cup three. It made me smile because she had always been a coffee freak. She wasn't a morning person.

Some mornings though, Elsa was clinging, needing every once of my attention and love. There were others when I wasn't allowed to touch her, but lucky for she was fast in mood swings.

THIRD PERSON POV

Jack and Elsa continued to eat in a content silence until Lucas spoke up, "How did you guys meet?"

Elsa smiled, "Well….It all started…."

_Elsa was sitting on the school steps, a cute smile on her face. She had her nose buried in Les Miserables, which she had read a million times, and was thoroughly enjoying reading again. When the bells ran Elsa broke from her deep engagement in the book. She so often got lost in good stories._

_She jumped up, crouching over and gathering her books. She stood and began to rush off, but bumped into something that was smooth and hard. She began to fall backwards but was caught by something hard. A hockey stick. She followed it with her eyes until she saw long fingers and eventually a lean male with blue eyes and white hair._

_When she had began to fall Jack caught her with his stick and pulled her body close, "You okay there?"_

_Elsa blushed and stuttered a bit, "I-yes."_

_"My name is Jack, Jack Frost. And just who are you, my wonderful little snowflake?"_

_Elsa blushed a deep shade of crimson that stood out in a blatant contrast to the white of her skin, "Elsa, my name is Elsa."_

_"Well Miss Elsa, buckle up, cause we are going to become great friends."_

"And that, my love, is how we met," Elsa smiled at her son.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long, but I am honnored to wake up with new reviews and followers and I'm so lucky. PLEASE REVIEW! I ned to know what the people want. Much love**

**~PurpleMissAliceWhitlock**


End file.
